


Welcome to Casa Erotica

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coercion, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster's TV Land is more than cop shows, embarrassing commercials and sitcoms. <i>Casa Erotica</i> is on. There is only one way for Sam and Dean to get out of that one and it requires Castiel's cooperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Casa Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Implied post-canon AU, partly set in 5.8: _Changing Channels_. No S8 spoilers.

**Welcome to _Casa Erotica_**

Most people who know the two brothers and their angel believe that it took them a long time to get from brothers and friends to lovers. Well, it sounds better that way, as if there were trouble to overcome, taboos to break. Brothers don't fuck, and they most certainly don't fuck an angel of the Lord. The latter belief does turn out to be true, though. Castiel? He likes being inside people, that's how he rolls, but that we'll cover in a bit and with more dirty details. So... This short story is about two brothers and an angel— 

No, wait... actually it's about _two_ angels. The second one doesn't do any of the fucking or, as we shall see later, any of the love-making. But he's there, and if anyone is to take the blame for taboo-breaking and angel-fucking, he'd be the one you are looking for.

You might have guessed by now that this story includes Gabriel and a few of his nastier tricks. The end to the story, however, might not be the end that you know. Nu-uh. The downfall Gabriel planned for Sam and Dean and Cas? Not so much a downfall at all. Love never really is. Gabriel is a romantic, so who knows? Maybe it is exactly what he planned, Michael and Lucifer and the apocalypse set aside. A little something to get them through.

Anyway, let's get on with it. You probably know most of what happened before and some of what happened after. You just haven't been informed about this small and yet so very important intermezzo.

So let's hit the remote and change channels, shall we?

 _Casa Erotica_ is on.

\- 0 -

The motel rooms' gaudy greens and yellows have turned into dark reds and mahogany. "What the fuck?" Dean looks around, still breathless after his rather violent encounter with the Trickster. "Son of a bitch!"

Eloquent as always. Although Dean's outbursts cover quite adequately how Sam feels. They aren't allowed any pause to discuss the events, for with a flash Castiel is returned to the changed motel room.

"Cas? How did you get back here? What happened to you?" It's a bit like somebody beamed Cas down from a spaceship. He appears on the floor in the golden light from a spotlight in the ceiling. Dean hurries to help Cas get up. "Are you okay? Did the Trickster hurt you?" Sam kneels next to Cas and peels off the tape that covers his mouth. The bruises on his face are healed, though.

"He's not-" Castiel's mouth closes with an audible snap. He gets up on his knees, Dean's arm around his waist. Cas looks up at Dean with _that_ look. "He's not-" Cas tries again, to no avail. "I can't tell you. He won't let me." Cas makes another attempt to explain himself, and his voice breaks into unintelligible croaking sounds. "I'm fine, Dean," he says instead.

Dean helps Cas stand and the way they cling to each other makes Sam's stomach clench with envy, making him forget for a little the reason they are here.

Sam's not jealous. No, of course he isn't. There isn't cause for jealousy just because his beloved brother and their angel are looking at each other as if there is no one else in the world. Sam shrugs, as if to make the feeling slide off of him. It doesn't work. If only the stupid fuckers cared to admit that they want each other... But it's Cas and Dean, and of course they are not going to do things the easy way. Cas is oblivious and Dean is too caught up in being oh, so straight. Sam grits his teeth. He'd take any of them any time. Leave it to him to always long for what he cannot have.

Trying to ignore jealousy munching painfully on his feelings, Sam looks at the surroundings. The sooner they sort out what kind of show, the sooner—

Sam scratches his chin, confused for a second. They have been so busy finding their way out of each and every show the Trickster has thrown them in that they've forgotten to think. The Trickster didn't say they had to hurry, did he? Just that they had to play the game. They can actually decimate the risk of failure by dragging out time. To be honest, Sam would rather avoid yet another take on a commercial for Herpexia, thank you very much. More time spent in each show means less time for the Trickster to come up with something potentially mortal or very embarrassing. More embarrassing than the Herpexia-crap, for Sam has no doubt that the Trickster's imagination lacks very little when it comes to embarrassing people in general and him in particular.

"Er," Sam says, trying to get Dean and Cas back to the reality that is no reality. He looks around. "What is this?" The colors have changed and so have the furniture but the duffel and the laptop is still here, so Sam is sure it's their room. It appears to be empty except for a huge bed in the center.

Dean throws himself on the bed. Of course. Leave it to Dean to make himself comfortable in the middle of disaster. "At least we have somewhere to sleep."

"And that's about all we have," Sam retorts. "Any clues to what we need to do?"

Cas slinks into the shadows like a cat. The spotlights in the ceiling are all directed at the bed. "Oh."

Dean turns on the bed. "What? What have you-" Dean shuts up. That definitely doesn't bode well. Sam takes a deep breath. He has this suspicion that it won't take long before he wishes that he were back in that Herpexia commercial.

"Why would anyone need a prosthesis for a..." Cas carries a box into the light. He puts it down on the bed. It has _Casa Erotica_ printed on the side. "Dean, is it common for humans to lose their—" Cas blushes vividly, his cheeks so flushed that they match the bedspread's gaudy brothel-red.

Dean splutters. "They are not prostheses, Cas. They are toys. And could we _not_ do this? The sex ed. I am not going to sex ed an angel of the Lord. Put them away."

Sam sighs. Sometimes Dean is so utterly clueless. "I don't think we have a choice, Dean." Dean looks from the box of sex toys to Cas to Sam with a dawning understanding. Sam decides to help him to get there a bit sooner. "Bed, toys... If you're hoping for women... I think we're out of them."

Dean's face turns into a sickly-looking mask of disgust. "No. A _world_ of no. My best friend and my brother? I don't think so."

This could get tiresome. Dean is clearly ready to defend his pretend-heteronormativity like a lioness would her cubs. Sam decides to nip the hissy fit in the bud. Shock therapy coming up. "I suggest you prepare to give up pretense that you're actually not attracted to Cas, so we can get on with it. Or we'll be stuck here forever," Sam says, knowing what will happen. As expected it sets Dean off.

"I am not attracted to Cas! What are you thinking? I'm straight, dammit. Girls, Sam. You know? People with tits."

The exclamation makes Castiel look like somebody hit him. Or like a cocker spaniel that has just been kicked by its owner. Which is quite close to the truth. At least Cas isn't trying to hide his feelings.

"I'm thinking it's due time that you got on with the program, Pinocchio," Sam retorts, his voice hard. Castiel hasn't deserved Dean's callous cruelty. Sam glares at Dean. "Cas has been staring at you adoringly since he met you, so I don't think you need to pretend that you only enjoy touching him because you're forced to." Desperate measures, Sam knows. He can feel the jealousy nibble at his heart. He'd never thought he'd be the one to throw the truth in their faces. He'd have preferred not to, not only because it isn't his business as such, but also because it hurts to let go of the two people that he loves most so that they can have each other. But this is a chance to have them reach for happiness, one that Dean might never have again. Sam wants to break down that wall Dean has set up between his feelings and what he'd like others to see. Sam wonders whether he can talk the Trickster into letting him have a catapult and some rocks. Not literally, obviously. The wall requires heavy ammo.

Dean is up on his knees, looking scared and furious at the same time. "Sam, you shut your mouth." Dean raises a hand, a finger pointing at Sam as a warning. "You cannot do this. You can't... Cas, he's not... he doesn't _know_ \- I'm not... Dude! Just shut up, Sam, or I'll have to kill you!"

"I'm not sure I understand," Castiel cuts in, confirming the statement he's interrupting. "Why are you so angry, Dean?" Cas cocks his head and looks at Dean with innocent eyes; they shine in the spotlight, silken-soft for Dean. How Dean can stand against the onslaught of innocence and love is beyond Sam. He would give a lot to have Cas look at him like he looks at Dean. And furthermore he would have _noticed_ it. He would not be like Dean, blinded by his attempt to pretend he isn't hot for Cas.

"Because he thinks he'll be less manly if he admits that he'd rather do it with you than with girls," Sam explains coldly. If Sam can't have either, he can at least give them each other, but they need to cut the crap and get on to the good part. "Have sex." He doesn't mention love, because that will set Dean off for real. "Come on, guys! Look at the set up! The Trickster has put us in a porn flick and since neither of you are going to want to go down on me, this is the only solution."

Sam wants one of them to disagree with him, accept the challenge and admit that, yes, they'd want him instead. Sam has been in love with Dean for longer than he can remember. And Cas? It didn't take long to fall for him, for his strength and innocence and for his big heart, so untainted and pure compared to Sam's own battered one. The only comparison between them is that Sam knows that his heart big enough to contain love for more than one person. He's in love with three people; it is roomy and welcoming enough for that. Jess he loves because he will always be in love with her, and with the life they never had. Dean... that is a love so big and so _forever_ that it never ends. It is ingrained in his soul, the soul that only feels whole when Dean is near. His soul mate,his brother, the man he can never have. And Cas... sweet, strong, loving Cas... Cas who sacrificed everything for Dean, for them. Cas with the pretty lips and the soft eyes, Cas who has made Sam needy and horny and shameful, all at the same time. Coveting who his brother so clearly wants isn't exactly good for the self-esteem. And Sam does want Cas; Cas who is so in love with Dean that he is willing to upturn the universe for him.

"Is that what the... toys are used for? To make up for lost manliness," Cas asks, holding up one of the more impressive dildos. "I don't see how making love can make you less a man. On the contrary." Cas throws the toy back in the box and walks around the bed, stepping closer to Sam. He looks sad. "I don't think that Dean wants to... be manly with me."

"No, I really don't," Dean growls. "Tits. Cunts. Not this. No cocks."

"That leaves us, then." Sam holds his breath, hoping that he just once, just this once, will be allowed to touch one of the men he loves. Quietly Sam tells Cas, "I know you always liked Dean better-"

"I like him in a different way," Cas contradicts, interrupting Sam's attempt at apologizing for what they must do. "The way I like you is less complicated. More human." Castiel's innocent expression disappears and the way he looks up at Sam makes him gasp for air. Cas looks _hungry_ , as if the hurt of Dean's rejection has been replaced with need.

"And by 'more human' you mean..."

"Dean apparently does not understand that angels do have no gender. He dislikes the idea of touching my vessel." Cas's lips part, pink and inviting. "I do not feel any apprehension and I believe my vessel will please you. And me. I have thought about it before. That I would like to please you, Sam."

Sam's eyes widen in shock. Cas has thought about pleasing him? Oh, _yes_. Castiel's vessel will please him very much. _Cas_ will. No matter which vessel he wears. "Oh," Sam manages, losing whatever composure he's managed to put up until now. Maybe dreams do come true once in a while. "Really?"

"Really," Cas says, his voice a low growl. "And not because I want to spare Dean. It has nothing to do with him. It has everything to do with you." There's still a tinge of sadness; the realization that he can't ever have Dean must be hard for Cas.

But that voice, the undertone of rough seduction, and Sam gets all weak in the knees. Cas could probably _talk_ him hard. "Please?" is all he can get out. Sam moans as Cas reaches for him, an arm around his waist, and then Cas's upturned face is so close. Sam bends down to take his first kiss, wanting to taste Cas's full lips.

 

Of course that is the moment the Trickster chooses to pop in to check on them. "Boys, that is not how the script's going. A small clue: three people in a porno? Dean, come on. Enlighten us." The Trickster looks extraordinarily satisfied. Dean's stunned silence drags out and the Trickster throws up his hands. "I thought you were smarter than that, Dean-o. Three people, one bed. Everybody gets to play."

Dean makes a sound, as if he's choking. The Trickster ignores him, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas. "Especially you, Castiel. I thought you could use a bit of cheering up, and those two mooks... not exactly the class geniuses, God no, but they are so good looking. Should be fun for you. Big guy there," the Trickster directs his attention to Sam, walking across the floor to stare up at him. "He's got some experience with men, isn't that so, Sammy? No cherry to pop there."

Sam blushes. The Trickster is powerful, but there is no way that he can know about Sam's experiments at Stanford. No way! Sam hadn't been in love; he merely wanted to see if he could stop thinking about Dean. It hadn't helped, of course. "None of your business. I have nothing to be ashamed of. Contrary to you," he adds, staring down at their tormentor. He knows better than to try and beat up the small guy; he almost broke Dean's arm without any noticeable effort. Sam likes his arm unbroken.

"Hah!" The Trickster isn't fazed. "So, boys, let's get on with the entertainment. Or are you waiting for me to make you a full crew, with cameras and fluffers and Viagra and the whole enchilada? Not a problem if you want to make fucking your brother and your angel a spectator sport. I'm sure it'll sell splendidly when I put it on the market. Then again, you can stay as long as you like. Might get a bit boring, though, when you're all gray and have erectile dysfunction. Especially if you run out of Viagra."

Surprisingly it's Castiel who suddenly is up and in the Trickster's face, a fist clenched around a handful of his jacket. "You can't do that, G-"

The Trickster snaps his fingers. A ball gag doesn't become Castiel. He stares at the Trickster furiously. Sam holds his breath. Castiel should be much stronger than the Trickster, but it seems that he can barely stand against him.

The Trickster pulls Castiel's hand off of him, patting Cas on the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Now, now, Castiel. Watch your mouth, or I'll close it for you for good." The Trickster looks smug. "Which would be a shame, because there are ways those lovely lips of yours could be put to good use. Just ask Dean for ideas, angel. He's got them, I tell you. And so does his little brother."

Sam frowns as he watches Cas and the Trickster. It seems as if there is some kind of secret and silent conversation going on between the two of them.

The Trickster looks questioningly at Castiel. "Do we understand each other?"he asks, not making it clear what it is Cas needs to understand. If it's the lips and the cock-sucking, Sam understands very well, and judging from the look on Dean's face, stunned and appalled, so does he. Castiel... probably not. He is, to Sam's knowledge, still a virgin and as innocent as they come. Cas doesn't understand sex and the mechanics of it, Sam thinks, although Castiel certainly understands how to be seductive and bossy, Sam's weak knees a clear reminder of that fact.

Finally Cas nods once, and the ball gag disappears.

"And I wouldn't try to leave if I were you, Cassie. This won't work without you and I'll still be around to throw you back in if needed." The Trickster grins and Sam suppresses the urge to punch him in the face. The Trickster turns to look at Dean. "And you... next time you're trying to convince anyone but yourself that you're as straight as the stick up your ass, try not to drool so much over Dr. Sexy. It almost made me horny. I really liked it when you got rough with me," he adds and winks suggestively.

Dean makes a gagging sound.

"God, you're such a _douche bag_ ," Sam hisses, glaring angrily at the Trickster. "When we're done here—"

"You'll be so fucked out that all you can think of is doing it again. If any of those two are worth anything in bed, that is," the Trickster says, leaving Sam fuming with anger.

 

"What was all that about?" Sam asks, looking at Cas. "Why is he so adamant that you don't speak?"

"I can't, Sam. Please don't." Cas smiles his soft smile, but Sam thinks that he's doing it to smooth out the tension. The Trickster's interference isn't exactly doing anything to improve the mood. "We'll deal with him later," Cas promises before he leans in and whispers in Sam's ear. "I'll rip him to pieces for you, Sam. Anything for you."

Blowing out a stream of air, Sam can feel his arousal return at the sensation of Cas's lips brushing over his ears. "I love it when you talk dirty, I really do," Sam groans. It might be the only chance he gets with Cas, so fuck Dean and fuck the awkward situation. Sam reaches for Cas. He doesn't know who initiates the kiss or how his clothes disappear in an instant, only the underwear left on, perhaps in an attempt of modesty. 

Cas is warm and his skin soft, except for the stubble that rubs against Sam's lips. They deepen the kiss, Cas's tongue thrusting into Sam's mouth, demanding and dominant. It's a surprise. Sucking on Cas's tongue in return, Sam explores Cas's body, groaning deeply as Cas makes some very suggestive sounds. His dick is hardening, rubbing against Sam's hip. It arouses Sam to no end that Cas is willing to lead; he's not exactly used to that. It is as if everybody thinks that Sam wants to be dominant and rough, just because of his size.

Cas pulls back, maybe to let Sam catch his breath. It's needed, for Cas might not be experienced, but he certainly is enthused. Very enthused. Cas's lips work their magic on Sam's neck, reaching that spot right below the ear that makes him want to come on the spot. Cas licks it and Sam sighs loudly, leaving no doubt how aroused he is.

"I want you. I want to fuck you," Cas says, shifting so that he can look Sam in the eye. "I want you, Sam, to have my cock in you." He still has that innocent expression on his face. It drives Sam insane with desire, that filth pours over the pink, full lips. Cas licks them. Fuck, he could give Lucifer a run for his money, temptation-wise. "I want to give you pleasure," Cas says. "I know what to do. I know about the prostate."

Sam swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. In the background Dean makes a sound, as if Castiel has surprised him as well. "I- I'd like that, Cas. If you want." Sam wonders if Cas has been watching gay porn. Maybe he has.

Cas answers the unspoken question. "I prepared. To be ready if..."

If Dean had wanted Cas. Sam presses his lips together in displeasure. Dean is an idiot. Oddly protective, Sam dislikes the returning tone of loss and need in Cas's voice. "That's great, Cas. I want us both to enjoy. Just stop and ask if there is anything you need to know, or if you're not comfortable, right? I want it to be good for you, too, your first time." The first time that should have been with Dean. Sam glances at Dean who demonstratively has turned his back to them. He's angry. Sam recognizes Dean's angry back.

Then he is pulled out of his thoughts as Cas grabs him and pushes him down on the bed, falling on top of him in a rough tumble of limbs and lips and shredded boxer briefs. Cas's lips find Sam's nipple and he makes a loud moan, arching off the bed, his lust burning furnace-hot. He pulls Cas closer, as if to force him to suck harder, to bite. Anything that makes the world go away and let them slip into this bonfire of long pent-up lust. Only when Sam is almost sobbing out his pleasure does Cas stop, returning to explore Sam's mouth with more violent kisses.

"Stop!" Dean's voice is like grit, all hoarse and grating.

Reluctantly Sam pulls out of the kiss, staring up at Dean. He looks desperate and angry and aroused, all at the same time. He looks directly at Sam with that big brother look that says that enough is enough. He's done beating around the bush, that much is clear. What kind of bush it is, Sam doesn't know.

"Cas is _mine_. And so are _you_." Dean looks down at them, all possessive and determined. His eyes soften as he looks at Cas. "Cas... I need you. _We_ need you, me and Sam. I think we have for a long time." The words, the implications, hang in the air, almost visible in all their clarity as Dean finally submits to the inevitable.

Sam doesn't need telling twice. He shifts, pulling Cas with him and holds out a hand. "Dean?"

"Fuck this," Dean groans and pulls his t-shirt over his head. "Fuck!"

"I believe that is the general idea," Cas adds, his breath hitching as Dean unzips his pants, stepping out of boots and pants and underwear in one go. "Oh, Dean."

"You love Sam, too, don't you, Cas?" Dean demands as he strips out of his clothes, one knee on the bed. "I won't do this without Sam. I- I can't."

Castiel understands the urgency that Dean exudes. "Yes. For other reasons, but I do love him. And I love you."

It makes Sam smile. Ask an angel of the Lord about the truth and you get it, no detours or apologies or bullshit. Sam is filled with something that looks suspiciously like happiness, but he doesn't have time to examine that now. He finally has something he wants, and by anything that's holy and everything that's not, he's going to enjoy it. Dean's foolish grin as he climbs onto the bed makes it worth it, everything they have gone through. "Dean," is all Sam manages before Dean is pulling him into a kiss, awkward and rough and needy. Dean sinks down between them, Cas's arms around him from behind. Dean kisses Sam sloppily, making small moans in between the thrusts of his tongue. "My Sammy," Dean groans as Cas pulls him off, demanding his part of the kisses. He has waited for them long enough and Sam doesn't begrudge him those. There is enough for both of them.

As Cas and Dean break apart, Sam can hear Dean's quiet whisper of the three small words that Cas must have wanted to hear for so very long. It almost breaks his heart from joy. Dean lets go of Cas and raises up on one elbow. "You too, Sammy," Dean says solemnly and Sam can feel his heart shatter entirely. Practical, because Cas and Dean have to share it; they can pick out the parts they want the most.

"Enough with the touchy-feely," Dean announces, destroying the moment.

Sam laughs. Dean is perfect in all his imperfection.

"So, Cas, what do you say? Let's prove my little brother wrong." Dean pulls Cas up to sit.

Cas just looks at Dean. "He _said_ that neither of us would want to go down on him." Cas smiles, an angelic smile that makes him look entirely, utterly debauched. His hair is in a disarray, his cheeks blushing, and the lips are kissed wet and delicious.

Sam thinks he might learn to love it when he's wrong. When he finally sees his most recurring fantasy come true, his leaking cock disappearing deep into Cas's mouth, Dean's tongue sliding around his balls to his ass, he really, really doesn't mind being wrong. As Dean's tongue presses against his hole, he clutches at the sheets, the sounds that come out of his mouth a mix between moans and obscenities. They stop when Cas manages to take Sam in so deep that nothing is left to take down.

Holding his breath and his words, Sam almost shoots his load in Cas's mouth. Dean and Cas finally realize that Sam can't hold back much longer. Gasping for air enough to speak, Sam knows what he wants. "I want you. Both of you. Fuck me, please!" he pleads, wanting to have them both inside him, preferably at the same time. "Cas... can you..." The image is so clear in Sam's mind that Cas might have been able to pick it right out of there.

"I can make it hurt less, yes. And ease the way in. Heal you." Cas makes a small moan before he presses his hand against his cock, evidently the idea isn't exactly repulsive to Cas. "If you want me to. If you want... us."

Sam wants it. He wants it badly. He has the two men he loves in his bed, and deciding who is to have him first is impossible. It's the only solution that satisfies him. He can take it. He wants to take it; in exchange for the pleasure it'll give him to feel both Cas and Dean in him at the same time. Any pain will be nothing but a slight inconvenience compared to having that.

Dean moans his acceptance, he gets up on his knees, cock in hand, his eyes heavy with lust. His mouth is half open as he strokes Sam's thigh, brushing over his cock. "Turn over. I want your ass. Want to taste you properly."

Again Cas takes over; having done his homework, he is rather clear about what he wants. "I want Sam on top of me. I want to look at you when you lick his ass, Dean. And I want to look at you both when we fuck."

Dean closes his eyes momentarily, groaning. "Cas... God."

"Just Cas. My father-"

"Yes, thank you. That was probably the most appalling thing you could ever say, except for the rest of it that was damned hot." Dean growls, regaining enough sense to decide to rummage around in the Casa Erotica box. "Okay. Lube. Condoms. We're set." He reaches for Sam.

Sam is still wrapping his mind around Cas's direct way of putting things in bed. He likes it. Dean is right. It is damned hot. Kissing Dean when Cas is watching them isn't too bad, either. "Dean, I... you..." Sam pants in between kisses.

"I know," Dean says. They understand each other so well.

Only Sam needs the words to come out. He needs to make it real by letting it out in the open. "I'm in love with you," he confesses. "I've been, like, forever."

"Yeah." Dean acknowledges it without talk about chick moments, a blessing in itself. "Me too. So get on your knees so I can have what's mine."

"And they say that romance is dead," Sam groans, happy that he didn't make Dean freak out. It's okay, though, that Dean wants them to go on, for Cas is on his back with open arms and a hard cock standing between his legs. It's too delicious to pass up.

 

If it hadn't been because Sam had already seen Heaven, he'd have thought he'd ended up there, only this is better. When Dean slides his tongue up Sam's quivering hole he cries out, clinging to Cas as Dean fucks him open, saliva easing the way. The slick feeling, the silken slide of the tongue inside him makes him dizzy with arousal. Cas reaches back, pulling him open, his hands no longer gentle but hard and demanding, nails digging into Sam's cheeks. It grounds him, keeps him on this side of orgasm. When he's finally shivering and unable to take more, Cas kisses him roughly, then orders Dean to cease.

"Stop," Cas demands. "The oil, Dean."

Yes, Cas certainly prepared. The click of the bottle makes Sam moan. He longs for it, Dean's touch, the callused fingers sliding into him. When it happens, Castiel kisses him, tongue mirroring the slick thrusts into his ass. Sam feels wet and open when Cas is done kissing him, more open than what's natural. He doesn't know what Cas has done, but it works, Sam can feel it; Dean's fingers slide in and out of him, his walls clenching weakly at them. The sloppy sound of oil and saliva mixed makes Sam's cock twitch. It's disgusting and dirty and all kinds of utterly arousing. He doesn't think he will ever be able to smell strawberries again without getting hard.

The crinkle of plastic makes Sam shift so that Dean can roll a condom on Cas's cock. Cas and Dean moan in unison as Dean makes very sure that everything is in order. Then there's another crinkle and Dean is putting a condom on, too. It arouses Sam, his lovers preparing to take him. They must think so, too, that much is clear from their moans and the way Cas moves restlessly under Sam.

Cas plays gently with Sam's nipples as Dean guides Sam's hips over Cas's cock. Sam jerks at the feeling of the tip of the cock rubbing over his entrance. It's so good when Cas finally slides into him. At the mere sight of Cas's face contracted in a tense, yet blissful expression, Sam pushes back, undulating his hips, wanting to make Cas truly enjoy his first full-on sexual encounter.

Cas opens his eyes. "Oh."

Smiling and moaning at the same time, Sam makes a small nod. "Yeah, that's why we do it," he murmurs. "It gets better." He lies down on top of Cas, his cock caught between them, something that makes it almost impossible to hold still when Dean works his fingers inside for the second time.

"Alright there, Sammy?" Dean asks. He's impatient, too, Sam can hear it.

"Put it in me, Dean, can't wait." 

With more fingers deep in his asshole, it hurts. Not much but it hurts. Sam doesn't know how many fingers Dean has inside him, but he's stretched wide, cock and fingers, and it feels so good. "Want your cock too. Wanted for so long," Sam manages, actually making almost a full sentence. "Don't let me wait any longer."

Dean's hands are shaking as he positions himself. With one hand grabbing Sam's hip hard, Dean groans, his slick cock wet against Sam's ass. "Sammy... fuck... " Dean's vocabulary is diminishing rapidly and he growls Cas's name as he slides in along Cas's cock. Sam is gasping for air, the pressure almost too much. Cas's hands move downwards, behind Sam, and the healing touch of angel mojo makes Sam relax enough for Dean to move in all the way.

They lie still for seconds, adjusting to the position and each other. Perhaps in some way to being lovers, for in Sam's lust-riddled mind, that is what they are. He is _never_ letting go of this. Sandwiched between the two men he loves, he watches as Dean leans over his shoulder, kissing Cas as if there is no tomorrow. Maybe there isn't, or maybe there is forever, depending on the Trickster's whims. If their days go on forever like this, Sam is all right with it. He loves it. He loves watching Cas look at Dean as if he is the most wonderful person in the world. It's better now, for this time Dean looks the same, lost in Castiel's eyes and in their newfound love. Sam's ass twitches, he wants more, he wants them to fuck him and each other, wants them to share the pleasure that he can give them.

"Move," he demands, running out of patience. "Fuck me. Now!"

"I don't recall your brother being so demanding," Castiel groans, hissing as Sam clenches around them. "What shall we do with him?"

Oh, so they are going to gang up on him now that he's suffering for them? Three can play that game. Sam undulates slowly, forcing their cocks together inside him. The slight pain it causes him is bearable compared to how he makes Dean look. Sam loves it when he turns his head, finding Dean there, leaning in for a kiss.

Dean is clearly on the verge of coming. "I think... I think we need to move," he gasps, gripping Sam's hips so hard it hurts more than the cocks in his ass. "Cas... Sammy... I can't-"

Cas takes over, forcing the three of them into a faster rhythm, Sam just letting them take what they want. It feels so good that he doesn't need to decide what happens, that his lovers do that for him. The mere pleasure of being with Dean and Cas is overwhelming. Pleasure curls its way through his body as Cas's hands caress him and Dean's harsh, short thrusts fuck him even more open, easing their movements in him. Cas goes with the flow, faster, deeper, his face concentrated as he tries to angle himself. Succeeding every other stroke, Sam cries out every time Cas's cock presses against his prostate. He can't stop himself from clamping down on the cocks in him, it's too good.

It's enough. Behind him, Dean's rough moans turn into a desperate cry and he shoves himself inside hard a couple of times, coming with Sam's name spilling over his lips again and again, until he freezes for an instant, then relaxes with a sigh, kissing Sam's back, his strained breath damp on Sam's skin. Pulling out, Dean leaves it to Cas to take care of Sam. Cas reaches for him, pulling him down in a kiss, fucking up into him hard. Yeah, it hurts and Sam writhes to find an angle that makes it work for him. Angelic strength is definitely a turn on. For Cas, too, because it doesn't take long before he is moaning even more loudly.

"Dean... Sam... Dean, take care of... Oh..." Cas's words become intelligible, only Dean understands well enough.

He pulls Sam up, a hand in his hair, then closes his hand around Sam's cock, jerking him off with quick, confident strokes. Except for Cas's lips around his cock, Sam can't recall anything as hot as Dean's fingers working his cock hard. Fuck, it's so good! Sam leans back, letting Dean push him over the edge as Cas takes his pleasure, fucking in and out of Sam's open, wet hole. Oil trickles down Sam's thighs as he watches Cas lose it, flushed and with his neck arched, his head thrown back in rapture. Sam tries to stop himself from coming, just to watch Cas, but Dean won't have it. An experienced twist of his hand, a nail pushed down Sam's slit and it's enough. The world explodes in pleasure and Sam comes, his semen splashing over Cas, over his nipples and over the pale chest.

He sinks down in Dean's embrace, carefully guided to lie down next to Cas. Cas murmurs soothing nonsense in his ear as Dean lies down next to Sam, pressing small kisses to Sam's mouth. Sam reaches back, stroking Cas's hair. He throws an arm over Dean's waist, a bit possessively, as possessively as possible when one's body feels boneless and utterly content. Sam relaxes into the feeling, drifting off, happy and spent, occasionally opening one eye to watch Cas and Dean kiss each other across his body. They're beautiful together. And they are _his_.

He must remember to thank the Trickster. When they are done killing him.

Said Trickster seems to have forgotten them, because they are left alone, the lights low. A tub has appeared in the former bathroom, candles lighting up the tiles and the huge pool-like bath. Sam wants to try it out, just not right away. He is far too comfortable, Dean's arms around him, and Cas resting with closed eyes, his head on Sam's shoulder. Dean shifts, his breath hot on Sam's neck, and murmurs a content, "Sammy... love ya'. "

Sometimes later, when they are zapped into the procedural cop show, Cas mysteriously gone, Sam can almost forgive the Trickster for his annoying messing with their lives. For Dean turns before they cross the police line, wrapping his arm around Sam and leans in to kiss him in a way that no brother should kiss their sibling. Except this brother should. Sam groans in pleasure as Dean's tongue slips into his mouth. They kiss for a while, until the noise around them tells them it's time to take on their next task.

"Let's get it over with, Sam," Dean says, stroking Sam's hand. "Let's at them, kiddo. We have a Trickster to catch. And we need to get back to Cas." Dean smiles up at Sam. "I suppose he's our boyfriend now." He grins, looking happy and relaxed for a moment, despite everything that has happened.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, baffled by the ease with with Dean accepts the inevitable. The happiness is contagious. "I suppose he is."

\- 0 -

So, you see now that all the three star-cross'd lovers needed was a small nudge. Does it mean that they lived happily ever after? No, of course not. That is not how Winchesters work. There were betrayals and misunderstandings and trouble to overcome. But they live and they are happy some of the time and they never _don't_ love each other. They hunt and fight and make up and at times they live lives that look almost ordinary. As ordinary as lives can be when one is the Devil's vessel, another the Righteous Man and the third an angel of the Lord. Not exactly the run of the mill relationship, right?

That's the beauty of love, though. _Above all things being fervent in your love among yourselves; for love covereth a multitude of sins_. Good for our Winchesters and their angel. They surely have committed grave sins that need to be buried, salted and burned.

Loving each other is not one of them.

In a way it _is_ a fairy tale happily-ever-after. If you step with me a bit forward in time, you'll see that there are worse and less happy happily-ever-afters than theirs. With less monsters and supernatural critter, of course. Then again, they wouldn't be happy without an occasional wendigo or demon or shapeshifter. They just think they would.

So, you ask, how do I know? How did I know what Sam thought? How did I know that the three ass clowns were so in love with each other and so blind to it that they needed help to sort it out?

Because I was there, watching them. Some of this I made up for your entertainment — that's how _I_ roll. And I was the one who gave them the kick in the jewels that made them wake up and smell the strawberry-scented lube. Otherwise those three mooks had never gotten to the good stuff, the kind porn is made of.

Who I am? That's no secret. Not any longer.

Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.


End file.
